Gine's Sacrifice
by MollyDragonGirl
Summary: Goku and Vegeta were not the only saiyans that survived the destruction on planet Vegeta. Another lived and she made a big Sacrifice. My idea of where Gine is and why she isn't in the show. Might do a sequel if I can think of an idea for it.


Gine's Sacrificed

This Takes Place right after the planet Vegeta is destroyed

 **Part 1**

The Planet known as Vegeta was gone, only a couple of hours before it was a planet filled with fierce warriors, who whipped out whole races on other worlds. Now all that remained of it was giant lumps of rock floating in the space the planet once was. All thanks to a being known as freeze, all life from planet Vegeta was gone.

Although floating in the middle of the remains of the planet, there was a bubble, in the bubble was a woman. She was thin, had black hair and pale skin. She was unconscious in the bubble and had a large bleeding gash on her shoulder as a result of the explosion. Suddenly a bright light appeared and engulfed the bubble and then it and the women inside it was gone.

Gine awoke a bed in what looked like the inside of a large tomb, her injury was wrapped in bandages and she had a bandage around her head, she assumed she had a head injury. She wondered how she got there, it looked nothing like anything on planet Vegeta. Then she remembered the explosion of planet Vegeta and started to panic and jumped out of the bed. She felt pain all over her body and fell to the floor.

"You shouldn't move; you are injured really badly." A smooth voice said to her. She looked up and saw a woman with blue skin, white hair up in high pig tails, blue eyes and lips. She stood there wearing clothes, she had never seen before and holding a staff that had a black orb in the middle of a blue circle.

"Where am I, who are you, what is this place!?" Gine panicked. Not understanding where she was or what was even going on.

"It is not where we are but when we are, you are in the temple of time, home of the god of time." The woman explained. Gine just stared at her, she looked like she was in shock.

"I am Unmei I serve the time god known as Jikan and he is one who saved you after the destruction of your world." Tears went down Gine's face, her world really was gone and she was alone, her husband, children and friends were all gone and she was alone, a saiyan that couldn't even fight all alone in the universe.

"Please rest, Lord Jikan will be here soon to speak with you," she turned around and left the room. Leaving Gine alone on the bed to think about the information she had been given.

She sat there with her knees pulled against her chest, trying to hide her face from everything, the thought of never seeing her family again and being absolutely alone terrified her.

 **Part 2**

Gine was led by Unmei through several passages to what looked like a throne room with nothing but, a throne in the middle of the room and someone sat upon it. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, she could only guess that it was this Lord Jikan that Unmei had talked about earlier. He was covered in a cloak that covered all of him.

"There is no reason for you to fear me Gine of Planet Vegeta, I will not harm you." He said in a very calming and ageless voice, she couldn't tell if he was young or old.

"First you must know that I am not the one who saved you from the destruction of your world, that was you. You may not know this but, you are very powerful but because, of your kind nature and you reserve to fighting it has never come to the surface. When your world was destroyed to save itself and you it encased you in a bubble to protect you but, by the look of your shoulder it only just managed it."

Gine just stared at him, in shock because, nothing he said made sense and she couldn't understand why she had such power at all, she didn't even like fighting.

Suddenly her thoughts went to Kakarot, knowing he was sent on a mission like all new-borns of their kind. Even though he was a saiyan the idea of her son alone with not home to return to broke her heart and tears swelled up in her eyes. She looked up at the time god and said,

"Um excuse me but, do you know where I might be able to find my son Kakarot, I thought that you as a time god may know where he is," She didn't give a damn about this so called powers she had, she just wanted her son.

"Gine I am a time god, I see has been, is being and will be Your son is not destined to meet you for a long time and if I am right you may never have the chance." Gine's eyes widened.

"In the next ten years alone, the planet he is on will have disaster after disaster, even as a saiyan he will not survive." More tears came down Gine's face, she shouted desperately,

"Is there not a way that this can be changed, that he will live please there has to be!" Jikan looked at her and then explained,

"Yes there is but, in order to change his destined future there must be a sacrifice, a person must give something precious for the change."

"Please take something from me, I don't have anything but, there must be something." She shouted desperately.

"It seems what is most precious to you is your memories of your husband Bardock and your sons and your love for them."

"If that will save my baby then take them, if that will allow him to live a full life then I am happy" she looked more confident then she had in her whole life.

Jikan raised his hand, an orb appeared in his hand and in the image a man appeared. He looked like Bardock but, didn't have the scar and a big goofy smile on his face. He told it that now she has changed the future of the earth, she also showed him images of his children, wife, and friends.

Gine just smiled, as her memories were being taken from her as she looked at her son smiling and laughing happily. She fell to the floor with no memory and no idea who she was.

Over the years Jikan and Unmei trained Gine to become a warrior who would protect time form time travellers harming the timeline. Whenever someone tried to mess with time she would be the one to stop them. She became more and more powerful; her power could rival that of the gods of destruction. Even though she was becoming more powerful she still kept a bubbly personality and preferred to do this peaceful if possible.

Jikan could only smiling because, he knew at some point he would send her to earth.


End file.
